Dancefloor
by Mad Dreamer
Summary: Eram meros estranhos...Que desejavam esquecer seus problemas...Pelo menos por uma noite


**Yooooooo!!**

Aqui estou eu com mais uma fic... (novidaade ¬¬)

Bom...Aos avisos:

**1)** Naruto não me pertence...**MAS O HIDAN CONTINUA SENDO MEEU!! ./**

**2)** É YAOI...Logo, se não gosta, não leia.

**3) **É Universo Alternativo...

Bom...Esses eram os avisos q eu tinha pra dar...

**Boa Leitura /**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**Dancefloor**_

**Sinopse: **_Eram meros estranhos... Que desejavam esquecer seus problemas. Pelo menos por uma noite._

O lugar encontrava-se cheio e levemente enfumaçado. Luzes e lasers coloridos piscavam de todas as direções. Uma música agitada embalava a pista de dança, que por sinal, estava bem lotada. Lee não se encontrava em um humor muito agradável naquele dia. Seus amigos sempre diziam que precisava de um tempo pra relaxar e sair um pouco. O moreno achava aquilo uma completa perda de tempo. Mas, o que ia fazer? Eram seus amigos. Foi meio que contrariado.

Mas já sabia no que ia resultar. Naruto e os outros se arranjaram fácil. Enquanto ele ficou sentado, entre alguns goles do drink depositado em sua mesa. _Onde é que eu fui me meter? _Pensou o rapaz, soltando um suspiro resignado.Seus olhos esquadrinhavam cada canto do lugar, na tentativa de achá-los. Totalmente em vão.

Mas quando olhou para o lado novamente, viu algo que chamou a atenção.

Encostado junto a uma parede encontrava-se uma figura solitária. Matinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito, a cabeça balançando ao som da música. Era mais novo que ele, estatura mediana. Possuía cabelos ruivos e naturalmente revoltos. Seus olhos possuíam uma cor muito semelhante ao verde-água. Uma cor rara de se ver. Usava uma jaqueta preta, que combinava perfeitamente bem com a calça jeans escura que usava.

Voltou a olhar para a pista. _Nenhum sinal deles_ pensou. Levantou-se, pegando o casaco. Já se encaminhava para a saída, quando ouviu uma voz atrás de si.

- Ainda é um pouco cedo para ir embora, não acha?

Virou-se novamente. Fora o ruivo quem fizera a pergunta.

- Não sei. – Respondeu neutramente.

- A pista nem está tão lotada... Ainda. – Acrescentou o ruivo.

-Ah é? – Perguntou uma leve nota de descaso perpassando por sua voz.

Foi então que olhou novamente para a pista. Estava consideravelmente vazia, a não ser por alguns pares que se formavam no centro dela. Tornou novamente a olhar para o ruivo. Ele ainda mantinha os braços cruzados e sustentava os olhos incrivelmente verdes sobre si. Resolveu voltar ao lugar. Sentou-se novamente, colocando o casaco do lado e pediu outro drink ao garçom que estava próximo.

-Você deve gostar de vir aqui. – O ruivo comentou, sentando-se próximo de Lee. – É um lugar muito bom.

-Por que diz isso? – Perguntou o moreno, virando o rosto para encará-lo.

-Por nada. – Ele respondeu, voltando a olhar para a pista.

Outra música tocava naquele momento. Possuía uma batida interessante. Ficava entre o agitado e o lento. Um meio-termo por assim dizer.

-Música boa essa, não acha? – O ruivo perguntou.

-Aham. – Respondeu Lee, monossilábico. – A maioria das músicas que tocam aqui são boas.

-Hum... – Ele disse, voltando a olhar para a pista.

Foi então que notou algo. Um meio sorriso pairava nos lábios finos do ruivo. Ele ficava melhor sorrindo do que sério. _O que está pensando, Lee? _Censurou-se mentalmente, chocado com o que acabara de constatar ao ver o ruivo sorrir. O olhou novamente. Ainda sorria.

-Posso saber o motivo do sorriso? – Perguntou, tentando não parecer curioso.

-É que estamos conversando aqui e nem nos apresentamos. – O ruivo disse descontraído.

-Isso é o de menos. – E estendeu a mão. – Prazer. Rock Lee.

- Sabaku No Gaara. Mas me chame apenas de Gaara – Disse ele, apertando a mão do outro, soltando-a logo em seguida e voltando a encarar a pista. Pôde notar que, em alguns pontos do lugar, alguns casais já eram visíveis.

-Existe algum motivo especial para você ter vindo? – Gaara perguntou, aproximando-se um pouco mais.

-Bom... Na realidade não. – Lee disse, deixando que o tédio transparecesse em sua voz. – Eu apenas queria me ver livre dos problemas... Pelo menos por uma noite. – Acrescentou com um suspiro pesado.

-Pois é. Eu também penso a mesma coisa que você.

Foi então que uma nova música se fez presente no lugar. De início, não passava de uma simples batida. Simples, mas ao mesmo tempo forte e hipnótica. Perfeita para se dançar. A cabeça do moreno já balançava ao ritmo daquela batida intensa. Finalmente olhou para o lado. Notou que ele se levantara e despira a jaqueta, dobrando-a cuidadosamente e colocando-a em cima do lugar onde estivera.

-Fiquei com um pouco de calor. – Foi tudo o que disse.

Analisou-o longa e minuciosamente, incapaz de articular qualquer palavra. Ele usava uma regata preta levemente justa no corpo, que tinha como detalhe o desenho de um dragão tribal vermelho metálico. Em seguida caminhou lentamente em direção das escadas que davam acesso à pista de dança. De repente, ele parou no meio do processo de descer as escadas e lançou a Lee um olhar por cima do ombro.

-Você não vem? – O ruivo perguntou.

_Aquilo fora um convite ou eu estou ficando louco? _Perguntou-se em pensamento.

-Olha... – Lee começou, tentando não parecer grosseiro. -... Não me leve a mal, mas... Não estou com a mínima vontade de...

-Não foi você mesmo que disse que queria esquecer os problemas? – Gaara interrompeu, aproximando-se do lugar onde Lee estava. Sentiu o rosto corar um pouco devido à intensa proximidade dos rostos. _Perto demais_ Pensou, sentindo um calafrio percorrendo-lhe a espinha

-Bom, eu... – A voz do moreno saiu um tanto vacilante.

-Vai ser bom... – Disse o ruivo, aproximando-se mais de Lee, seus lábios finos roçando levemente em seu ouvido. Acredite. – Acrescentou, sussurrando.

Lee não conseguiu impedir um novo suspiro esvair-se de seus lábios. Era verdade que queria esquecer-se dos problemas, mas com aquele ruivo perto de si, não Suspirou.

-Tudo bem. Já que insiste tanto. – Disse o moreno com um meio-sorriso. Em seguida levantou-se e seguiu o ruivo.

A música havia mudado. Possuía uma batida mais lenta, compassada. A melodia eletrônica encheu o lugar. A pista voltou a ficar cheia.

Chegaram ao centro da pista. Ficaram encarando-se durante certo tempo. Olhos esverdeados contra olhos negros. Pareciam se analisar mutuamente, descobrir o que se passava na mente um do outro. O ruivo contrai os lábios em um meio-sorriso, movimentando-se lentamente ao compasso da música hipnótica.

Lee ainda se mantém parado, observando o modo que o ruivo se movia. Seu corpo contorcia-se em passos criativos e alguns movimentos com a cintura. Algo que julgou interessante. Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que não notara que o ruivo em questão estava perto de si novamente. _Muito perto _Pensou Lee ao ver aqueles olhos esmeraldinos tão próximos dos seus, que naquele momento se encontravam arregalados com tamanha proximidade.

-Você sempre dança assim? - Gaara perguntou o sorriso ainda se fazendo presente em seu rosto.

-Bem... Na realidade, não. – Disse Lee um pouco receoso.

-Bem, então deixe-me ajudá-lo a se soltar. – Murmurou Gaara, dando mais um passo em direção ao moreno estático.

Lee não sabia o que fazer, não fazia idéia do que se passava pela mente do ruivo. O jeito com que ele o olhava era intenso e profundo.

-Feche os olhos. – Gaara murmurou, seus lábios novamente roçando no lóbulo da orelha do moreno. – E deixe a música agir sobre seus movimentos.

Instintivamente Lee os fechou. E deixou que a música agisse por si. Sentiu seu corpo se mover lentamente, em total sintonia com a batida. Abriu os olhos.

-É bem melhor assim, não acha? – Perguntou Gaara.

-Devo admitir, você estava certo. – Respondeu Lee, agora sorrindo.

E novamente, a música mudara. Uma melodia forte e hipnótica, seguida de uma batida vibrante e extremamente sensual. Perfeita para se dançar sem qualquer contato físico. Era o que Lee achava. Enganou-se redondamente. Quando dera por si, Gaara estava dançando, seu corpo _**quase**_colado ao dele. Lee entendeu aquilo como uma leve provocação. _Se é guerra que esse cara quer, será guerra o que ele terá_ pensou Lee, fazendo o uso de movimentos semelhantes aos dele. Gaara sorriu ao constatar que o moreno finalmente entrara no seu jogo. Começou a criar passos novos, cada vez mais ritmados. Dançava sem tirar os olhos do moreno, como se o desafiasse a superá-lo. E Lee fazia o uso de movimentos cada vez mais elaborados. _É esse cara é bom _Pensou Gaara, sorrindo discretamente. A música prosseguia seu ritmo embalando a pista agora relativamente cheia. E o jogo de olhares entre Gaara e Lee continuava. Foi quando uma idéia um tanto interessante invadiu os pensamentos do ruivo, fazendo com que um novo sorriso aparecesse em seus lábios. Com uma virada de corpo, Gaara fica de costas para Lee e continua a dançar, mas de um jeito insinuante. _Aí já é querer provocar demais _Pensou Lee, tentando a todo custo refrear um sorriso. Ainda sob o embalo da música, aproximou-se de Gaara e repousou uma de suas mãos na cintura do mesmo. O ruivo não consegue conter um ligeiro calafrio diante daquele ato inesperado do moreno. Gira novamente o corpo, ficando frente a frente com Lee.

-E eu que pensava que você era tímido. – Gaara disse.

-Tímido? Eu? – Lee Indagou afastando-se, surpreso com o que o ruivo acabara de dizer. – Imagine... Se tem uma coisa que eu não sou é tímido, Disso você pode ter certeza.

Gaara notou o leve afastamento do outro.

-É eu pude perceber. – Gaara falou, aproximando-se um pouco mais do moreno, colando seu corpo levemente no dele. Lee sentiu o rosto levemente corado devido ao contato _**acidental **_de Gaara. Seus olhares se encontraram. Os orbes esmeraldinos de Gaara já não eram mais frios. Havia neles um brilho que Lee não compreendia. Um brilho que tornava aquelas íris esverdeadas ainda mais intensas. E _**demasiadamente**_ atraentes. _**Desista, Lee... Entregue-se à música e às sensações que ela lhe proporciona.**_ Uma voz ecoou dentro da mente de Lee. É. A única saída era entregar-se àquelas sensações. E foi exatamente o que fez. Já não agia mais por conta da razão.

Gaara tentava de todas as maneiras afastar seus olhos daquela imensidão escura que eram os olhos do moreno, mas não conseguia. Estava perdidamente atraído por aqueles olhos negros, que possuíam um brilho que não sabia compreender. A maneira com que o corpo dele se movia, em perfeita sincronia com o seu e com a música que embalava a pista de dança. Extremamente arrebatador. Em sua mente, não havia mais ninguém naquela pista. Apenas eles... E a música.

Por puro instinto, Gaara enlaça os próprios braços em torno do pescoço do moreno. Lee não teve outra alternativa a não ser enlaçar seus braços em torno da fina cintura esguia do ruivo.

-Já conseguiu esquecer um pouco dos problemas, Lee? – Gaara perguntou.

-Mais ou menos. – Respondeu Lee com sinceridade. – Quero esquecê-los por completo. – Acrescentou, olhando intensamente para o ruivo.

-Bom... Existe uma maneira. – Gaara disse.

-E que maneira seria essa? – Lee perguntou, tentando a todo custo ignorar as batidas rápidas que seu coração dava.

-Feche os olhos... – Gaara pediu em um tom suave. Quase um murmúrio.

Lee fechou-os. Sua respiração estava acelerada. Seu coração parecia querer pular garganta a fora.

Gaara levantou o rosto para poder encarar Lee com os olhos levemente cerrados. E lentamente aproximou o próprio rosto, sentindo a pele quente do moreno chocar-se contra a sua. E com um movimento, seus lábios frios tocaram os dele, em um beijo pequeno e cálido. Logo se separaram.

Lee abriu os olhos repentinamente. Não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de sentir. Mas não teve tempo de esboçar uma palavra sequer, pois o ruivo novamente o puxara de encontro a si, colando seus lábios novamente, em um beijo longo e profundo, explorando cada canto da boca do moreno, que se entregava completamente à torrente de sensações.

Lee já não queria mais pensar nos problemas. Queria somente se concentrar naquele momento, naquela música... E naqueles lábios.

**_The End_**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Notas da Autora:**

Gente, se vocês soubessem como essa fic me deu trabalho...É que, de uma hora pra outra, minha "amada" criatividade resolveu sumir...Mas graças a kami ela voltou... E junto com ela, essa fic. Sério, como eu queria estar no lugar do Lee...huahuahuahuahuauhahuahuauha

Er...perdoem-me o momento "Gaara's Fangirl".

Também gostaria de agradecer à aqueles que leram "Kiss on a Rainy Day" e comentaram a respeito...Vocês não fazem idéia da alegria q eu senti... Muito obrigado de !!

e só mais uma coisinha...Deixem suas **_Reviews _**nessa daqui também, ok?

Kissus

Ja Ne


End file.
